Uncle Jesse Sings the Blues
by bnlrachel
Summary: Uncle Jesse has a strange experience.


Uncle Jesse sings the blues.  
  
On a bright Tuesday morning, Uncle Jesse woke up. He rolled out from under his navy sheets and stumbled sleepily to the bathroom. Like every other morning, he took a quick shower, brushed his pearly whites, glanced at himself in the mirror and snapped his fingers and pointed at his reflection and quipped, "have mercy!"  
  
Jesse continued his morning ritual he combed his freshly towel dried hair and reached down for his mousse he always kept on the counter. But alas! No mousse. "Something's up. Where is my hair mousse?" Jesse thought to himself. Keeping fairly calm, Jesse began to look around for his hair product. He looked under the sink and in the medicine cabinet. When he didn't find it there, he looked for it in his bedroom. Finally after 15 minutes of what had slowly become frantic searching, Jesse ran down stairs.  
  
"DANNY, JOEY, DJ, STEPHANIE, MICHELLE! Where is my hair mousse??!" Jesse ran down the stairs waking everyone up to help him search. Slowly, in TV sitcom fashion, everyone walked one by one through the swinging kitchen doors into the living room. The three girls rubbed their eyes groggily and winked up at their uncle still in his bathrobe.  
  
"What are you talking about Uncle Jesse? What hair mousse?" DJ asked. "MY MOUSSE! My one of a kind Uncle Jesse, Elvis style mousse. I need it. I have an important gig with my band tonight. If I don't find my mousse I won't have my signature Jesse look." "Whoa, whoa. Calm down," interjected Danny. "Why don't you just go out and buy a new bottle before your show tonight." "Impossible! I ordered that mousse from Nashville, from the Elvis catalogue. There's no way I can get it by tonight." "Geeze Jesse. Cut it out!" Joey needed to put his two cents into the situation. "I'm sure no one will be able to tell if you use a different brand for a few days. But first why don't we all look one last time. I'm sure we'll find it somewhere."  
  
Everyone agreed that this was a good idea, and started to search the house. After an hour of digging through every part of the house-in every cabinet, in every toy chest and through every drawer-the mousse was still no where to be found. Uncle Jesse had just about had it. If he didn't find that mousse soon, something bad was going to happen. Nearing the breaking point crazy thoughts started to creep into his head.  
  
A glaze came over Jesse's eyes. The family was staring at him. "Uncle Jesse! Uncle Jesse! Are you alwight?" A frightened Michelle asked. Uncle Jesse's eyebrows began to twitch and his face slowly changed to a brighter and brighter shade of red. Until in one enormous burst of anger Jesse began screaming and running frantically through the house. He knocked over lamps and furniture. He tore through the house screaming, "MY MOUSSE! MY MOUSSE!" The Tanners were scared. Very scared.  
  
Then Uncle Jesse ran out the front door and started down the street. When he saw it. A delivery truck marked "Elvis Mousse." He couldn't believe it. The truck was coming up toward him so he jumped into the lane and started waving his hands frantically to stop the truck. The truck driver had been glancing down at his radio. He didn't see the man in the bathrobe in front of him.  
  
Uncle Jesse jumped and waved. His bare feet reaching high into the air and then crashing down again. His long arms clapping and thrashing above his body. The truck had to stop, but it wasn't slowing down. Uncle Jesse couldn't move. He needed that truck to stop, but it just kept getting closer and closer. "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" He yelled. The truck kept getting closer and closer. There was no time to stop now. The truck was just inches away from Jesse at almost full speed.  
  
Then suddenly, Uncle Jesse awoke. He looked around. He was in his bed, in his room, in his pajamas. He got up and ran to the bathroom. His mousse was sitting on the counter, just as he had left it the night before. Nothing had changed. It had all been a dream. There was no truck and no truck driver. No missing mousse. No running wildly through the house. It had all been a dream. Jesse kept telling himself that and breathing deeply to calm himself. Boy was that some dream. But his lesson was learned.  
  
Personal appearance could never mean more to him than his family. He could never forget that. He called the rest of the family in and explained his dream. Then he gave them all a big hug and a kiss on the forehead for the three girls. What a blessing to have such a wonderful family, and such wonderful hair mousse. Jesse was truly happy. 


End file.
